Wireless lighting control systems allow switches, lighting fixtures, motion sensors and light sensors, hereafter lighting devices, to be joined in groups and operate in a cooperative fashion to provide suitable lighting conditions based on any number of conditions. For example, lighting devices in a particular group are instructed to be cooperatively responsive to occupancy, ambient light, time of the day and power usage on a power grid, and operation of other lighting devices inside or outside of the group, to name a few. Lighting devices, or a portion of the lighting devices, within the wireless lighting control system are configured to initiate particular lighting sequences and/or run particular programs imbedded within their firmware. The process of grouping lighting devices within the wireless lighting control system to operate collectively in response to conditions, initiate particular lighting sequences and/or run particular programs, is referred to herein as commissioning.
The lighting devices in the wireless lighting control systems employ radio transmissions to provide communication signals between the lighting devices. The lighting devices, or a portion thereof, include a micro-processor coded with firmware that instructs one or more control circuits to operate the light fixtures within the wireless lighting control system to respond to one or more of the conditions, mentioned above.
While these wireless lighting control systems provide the flexibility to generate any number of lighting scenarios with reduced energy consumption and cost, commissioning of the lighting devices within a wireless lighting control system can be complicated. Typically, each of the lighting devices needs to be placed into a commissioning mode and then instructed to join a group and run particular program sequences. This is accomplished, for example, by executing a prescribed press and/or press and hold button sequence on each device. Typically, these sequences require the ability to access or touch a lighting fixture which will typically require the use of a ladder or other device to reach the fixture. In some more sophisticated wireless lighting control systems, lighting devices are capable of being commissioned remotely over a network. Regardless, these commissioning procedures are difficult for electricians or installers to perform properly. Accordingly, setting up a wireless lighting control system usually require that a specialized technician perform the commissioning of lighting devices after the wireless lighting control systems is installed by the electrician or installer. Wireless controls network typically require a separate master device to coordinate the network. This master device adds cost and complexity to the wireless network. Not requiring this master device greatly simplifies the installation and support of this network.